Chapter 20 - Team Rocket’s Surprising Arrival
"It's so beautiful out here. As bad as that storm was you can't really tell." smiled Misty They followed Timothy through the woods and back to the road where they continued on their way. "Hay Timothy what can you tell me about the first gym leader?" asked Ash "Well her name is Shondra." replied Timothy "Do you know what kind of pokémon she use's?" asked Ash "Yea, but I can’t tell you." replied Timothy "I thought that only other gym leaders couldn't give out information about other gym leaders?" asked Brock "Yea that's true, but I know all the gym leader's of the Jetix Region's gym's and i don't like giving out info about their pokémon or their battling style to other trainer's." clarified Timothy "Well can you tell me a little bit about the gym.?” asked Ash "That I can do. Shondra's gym is considered a normal type gym, but I will tell you all of her pokémon aren't normal type's." smiled Timothy Just then Nikita and Nina came flying down toward Timothy and stopped in front of him. "Be...Be...Be." stated Nikita "Me...Mew.” agreed Nina "What's wrong?" asked Timothy They both pointed down the road at something and flew off with Timothy running after them.. When the rest of the group caught up with them they saw Timothy looking at a huge tree that laying on the road. "Look at the size of that tree!" exclaimed Ash "Chu." nodded Pikachu "Could the wind have blown over?" asked Misty “I don't know...this tree looks real healthy. Not only that, but it at least look 60 diameters around...those winds were strong, but I don't think that they were that strong.” said Brock "Hum." said Timothy as he walked down the side of the tree looking at it. “Pikachu?” asked Kachu "Regardless we have to get rid of this tree to get on to Karlin City." said Ash "Hay Timothy how do you think we should move this tree?" asked Tanza They looked at him and saw that he was looking at the stump from where the tree fell, before stood standing back up and walked back toward them. "Something doesn't seem right." thought Timothy as he rubbed his chin. “Pi...Pikachu...Pi.” agreed Kachu "What do you mean?" asked Misty "This tree wasn't blown over by the wind...like Brock said this tree to healthy and large to have been blow over by those winds. Besides it would've uprooted stump and all...no this tree was cut by someone or something deliberately." determined Timothy Just then something reached out over the tree and grabbed Kachu and Pikachu off of Timothy’s and Ash’s shoulder, before then grabbing Nina and Nikita out of the air. "What was that!" shouted Tanza "Pikachu!" shouted Ash "What the...Kachu, Nina, Nikita!" shouted Timothy They heard laughing and as they looked on a large figure appeared from behind the trees. They looked and saw that it was a large red machine with a TR on the front it. It had four arms on it and each of them had one of the pokémon in it holding it. They heard laughing as the top of the machine opened up and three figures’ came up on a platform. "To protect the world from devastation. To unite all people within our nation. To denounce the evil's of true and love. A extend our reach to the star's above. Jessie, James Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare to fight. Meowth that's right." They chanted "It's Team Rocket!" yelled Misty "Give me back Pikachu!" shouted Ash "I don't think so twerp. These Pikachu's a well as this Mew and Celebi are ours now!" shouted Jessie "We got the drop on you'll good and speaking of drop." laughed Meowth He took out a remote with a couple of buttons on it and he pushed one of the buttons on it. Just then there Ash, Tanza, Brock and Misty looked around as several small explosions went off around them and they fell into a hole. "Ouch." moaned Misty "Not a trap hole." said Brock "Yes! A trap hole...simple yet very effective as you can see." laughed James "Not effective enough." noted Timothy Jessie, Jame and Meowth all looked and they saw that Timothy was floating over the hole in midair. "How is he doing that?" wondered Meowth "Give back our pokémon or you'll have to answer to me." smirked Timothy "We don't take orders from you." snarled Jessie "Yea and you'll be the only one answering. That is you'll be answering to our new Pokémon Napper Two Thousand." laughed Meowth as they disappeared back into the machine. "Interesting design for a robot...you don't see them quite often." noted Timothy All of sudden another arm shot out of the chest area of the machine and tried to grab Timothy, but before it got close enough to grab him he jumped back. He then reached in his jacket and threw a knife with a rope attached to the end of it into the tree over the hole. "Come on." urged Tanza as they climbed out of the hole one by one. "Now we have the four of them to deal with!” yelled James "Not if I have anything to say about it. Fire the spiral missile!” shouted Jessie All of a sudden two missiles were fired from two missile docks in the machine's chest directly at the group. "Watch out!" shouted Misty All of a sudden Timothy appeared out of in front, grabbed the two missiles in his hand and crushed them in an explosion sending up a cloud of smoke up in the air. "Is Timothy ok?" asked Misty "Yea he's alright." nodded Tanza "Did we get him?’ asked Jessie looking at the cloud of dust. "He jumped right in the way of those missiles so I’d say so." laughed Meowth "To bad, but I have to say no." retorted Timothy When the dust finally settled they saw that Timothy was till standing on the trees without a scratch. "Told you." smiled Tanza "Alright we have a date keep. Now it's time to finish." smiled Timothy as he raised up his right hand and pointed his index finger at the robot. "How was he able to survive that explosion!” shouted Meowth "I don't know, but I got a feeling we're in trouble now!” shouted James All of a sudden a emerald green energy started to appear around his finger and a beam of energy fired from it. The beam hit the one of the arm's holding Kachu releasing him. Three more beams shot from his finger hitting the other three arm's releasing Pikachu, Nina, and Nikita. "Kachu, Nina, Nikita are you three alright?" asked Timothy as his pokémon came up to him. "Cha." nodded Kachu "Be." nodded Nikita "Mew...Mew." nodded Nina "Pika!" shouted Pikachu as he ran up to Ash and jumped at him. "Welcome back Pikachu." smiled Ash as he caught Pikachu in his arm's. "Hay Ash what do you say we finish this." offered Timothy "Sure thing." nodded Ash as he ran up be side Timothy. "Pika...Pi." said Pikachu and he jumped out of Ash's arm's and on the ground in front of him ready to fight. "Alright Kachu, Nina and Nikita let's end this." smiled Timothy as Kachu, Nina and Nikita lined up in front of him ready to attack. "Uh oh! Look's like were about to go out with a bang." sighed Meowth "Oh well we tried." shrugged James "Yea and now we're about to pay for It." sighed Jessie "Alright Nina Aura Sphere, Nikita Shadow Ball, Kachu Black Thunderbolt." said Timothy "Pikachu you use Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash All of a sudden Nikita created a ball of purple energy and fired it, second Nina created a ball of white energy and fired it, then Kachu started surging with black electricity as he fired a black lightning bolt, last Pikachu started surging with electricity as he fired a lightning bolt. All of the attacks hit Team Rocket's machine and it exploded sending them flying through the air. "I have a feeling that thing's are going to be allot tougher now that the twerp's have that guy in the black jacket around." noted Meowth "I'm not sure, but I think that was aura he used to destroy the arms of our machine." said James "Aura smora it doesn’t do use any good now that where in the air!” shouted Jessie "Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted as they disappeared in the sky. "Well that's that." laughed Brock "Yep." nodded Ash "Pika.” nodded Pikachu "So what are we going to do about this tree? We still need to get it out of the way." said Tanza "I'll take care of that." smiled Timothy as he walked up to the tree and put his arm's around it. "What is he doing?" asked Misty "He's about to move the tree." smiled Tanza There's no way. I've seen a pokémon move a tree, but there's no way a human can move a tree that size." retorted Ash they looked at him as he move his arm's around the tree. All of a sudden the tree started to rise up off of the ground and into the air as Timothy began to carry it. "There's just know way!“ shouted Ash as he backed up looking at Timothy holding up the tree. "Pika...Cha!" shouted Pikachu shocked "It's impossible!” shouted Brock backing up "How is he able to do that!" shouted Misty as she backed up. Timothy carried the tree over to the stump were it once stood and sat it back on top of the stump. "Alright Nikita it's your turn." said Timothy holding up the tree. "Be...Be." nodded Nikita Nikita floated over to the tree and put her hands on it as she started to glow with a pink energy. The pink energy flowed through the tree and at the base of the tree where it was cut the energy grew the tree back together. "I see...Nikita healed and revived the tree." observed Brock "Yep...don't forget that Celebi's aren't called the Voice of the Forest for nothing." reminded Timothy as he hugged a giggling Nikita. "Is this guy really human? First he was able to destroy that machine like it was no problem with aura powers unlike anything I’ve seen, then I saw he as able to make himself float like a pokémon and now I see he has strength to match that of a Machamp. What is he…is he really human?" wondered Ash to himself "Well now that that's out the way we can be on our way." nodded Tanza "Well let's get going then." smiled Timothy "Well if we can keep up a fast pace we can be in Karlin in no time." stated Tanza "We have to stop at the Pokémon Center first." noted Timothy "Then we can do a little shopping at Karlin mall." said Tanza and she ran off up the road. "Did she say shopping? Hay Tanza wait for me!" yelled Misty and she ran off after Tanza. "Girl's and their shopping." shrugged Timothy laughing. "Since there's a mall I know there will be allot of cute girl's there...maybe I’ll get lucky!” yelled Brock and he ran after them. "I guess it's off for my first gym battle. You ready Pikachu?" asked Ash "Pika...Pika." nodded Pikachu Ash and Pikachu looked at Timothy and saw the he was looking behind them down the road.. "Hay what's wrong?" asked Ash "It's nothing really I just have the feeling that we're being followed. Anyway let's catch up to everybody." urged Timothy and they both took off running up the road. To Be Continued................................. Category:Season 1 Content